


Gotham Kights

by Kid_Omega



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Omega/pseuds/Kid_Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rookie theif in Gotham City gets more then he bargained for one a routine Jewel Heist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *********  
> Hey guys it's Kid Omega,   
> This is a old story but I'm not sure if I wanted to continue with it or not. If you like it please let me know and I'll keep writing it and thanks for takingng the time to read this xoxo

I can hear the wailing of police sirens tearing through the night. The sound of police sirens always makes me nervous. In my line of work if the police show up your doing your job wrong. I rarely hear sirens when I'm on a job but still the noise keeps me on my toes. Judging from the sound the cars are about a block and a half away and they're getting further, lucky for me. Where there are sirens their is The Batman I've never ran into him and I'd like to keep it that way. Not too many people can go toe to toe with The Bat and not wind up In The GCPD.

I've got to get my head back into the task at hand. I'm perfectly perched on the rooftop across the street from the Crystal Cannery one of the finer jewelry stores in the city. The store is the new home of Pandora's Eye, a purple diamond the size of baseball. A score like this can keep me and my family well off for the better part of this year. I have to get my hand on It tonight a jewel like this is bound to catch the attention of other players and I've never been good about sharing, so I have to make my move tonight.

The Lights across the street in the store finally go off and a few minutes after that I see the employees exit the building on the street below. I grab my grappling gun and shoot it across the street, It makes a popping sound and then a ringing noise when it lodges in the concrete of the store across the street. I pull on the tether to make sure it can support my weight, I don't want to end up street pizza after falling the few dozing stories too the pavement. Once I'm satisfied I step on the ledge and jump the cold air wheezes past my face and my stomach drops I love this part its the closest I get to flying. I land on the gravelly rooftop with roll and a look to my left and right looking for security cameras. There are none I can see so I quickly make my way to the heating units and pop off the grates entering into the heating units. 

Its a lot warming in here then it was outside. the heat makes me sweat and my black stealth suite begins to cling to me almost like a second skin. I shimmy my way through and I hear voices coming from a opening up ahead of me I can't make out the words from her the voices are muffled and blurred by the vent. I make my way closer to the source of the voices and get to a vent. I can see two men is guard uniforms. one man is white seems to be in his 40's and a little over weight. The other is a younger Hispanic man who looks to be in his mid 20's. On the television screen I can See a Blond Reporter. She is the news stations youngest field reporter. She is easy to look at. Like you would expect someone with that job to be. 

"We are coming too you live here at City hall, where former district attorney Harvey "Two-Face" Dent has taken hostages after his robbery of Sterling Bank here in Gotham City" said the woman on the television screen 

"Commissioner Gordon what is being done to free theses citizens from this madman?" asked "Has The Batman been Contacted?"

"We are doing everything we can to get theses people out safe Miss Vale, Its a delicate situation" Said the Commissioner "Have demands been made what does Two-face want?" Asked Vale with a hint of worry in her voice. She still wasn't used to the perpetual chaos that is Gotham. 

"We have our top negotiator talking with Dent" said the Commissioner "But our top priority is getting those people home safe" Just then a sudden crash is heard on the screen and panic screams come from the crowd gathered outside Sterling bank. A man has been thrown through the window of building and he lays on the steps bloody and full of broken glass. I can't tell from here If He is still breathing. 

"Jesus Christ" Says the fat guard "I hope The Bat Gets there soon" says the younger guard "Me too" says the older guard. Me three I think. Batman is not good for my business but maniacs like Two-face belong in a cage. He seems like the only person able to deal with this grade of criminals.Monsters like Two-face, Joker and Killer Croc kill people. I only skim a little off the top, take what the rich don't need in order to help my family. My mother does what she can for us but after my father was on his way to work when is subway car filled with joker gas the bills started to piles up.Mom did what she could but we still lost the house. and had to move to one of ther poorest parts of the city.I steal to help cover some of the living expenses. She doesn't ask where the money is coming from, I think she is afrid of the answer. I move on down the vents and make a few more twists and turns. If the information I got from my intel guy is correct which it always is, the Pandora's Eye should be right around the corner.

I move until I see a vent that seems to match the one on my map. I look down into the opening and see that I am right above the diamond. I pop the grate off and pull it into the A/C unit with me to stop it from hitting the floor. The floor has pressure sensors anything weighing more then half a pound will set off the alarm disturbing two men watching GNN in the other room. I secure a tether to the wall and wrap it around my waist this mechanism is new. It will pull me back up once i press a button on the belt of the stealth suit. All theses goodies and my stealth suit my best friend Amanda Miller made for me. She is a genius inventor her father has worked on engineering projects at Wayne Industries, Queen Enterprise and LexCorp. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree because she makes me some rad stuff.

I press the button and the machine begins to lower me down to the case. This part requires focus since I have to cut the diamond out of the glass case and pull it out all while being upside down. I cut a large hole in the top of the glass with my saber-tooth scrapper one of Amanda's inventions that can cut through almost any surface because its one thousand times sharper then a medical scalpel blade. I place the piece in a compartment on my suit and reach my hand in and wrap my gloved hand around the jewel, It's all mine now.

As I'm pulling my hand out of the case I hear a crack and something is wrapped around my hand and it pulls me out of the ceiling and on the the case and pressurized floor below. Pandora's Eye rolls out of my hand and across the room. I'm dazed by the pain of the sudden fall but a see a slender woman standing over me.

"Sorry Kitten, but this little treasure belongs to this big bad cat." says the woman

"Not this time catwoman" I say

Then I kick her legs out from under her making her topple on to the ground next to me. I quickly regain my composer and sprint to the direction I saw the Diamond roll into. I peer into the darkened room and see the purple glimmer reflecting the small amount of light back at me.I run to the corner of the room Pandora's Eye is in and i fall face first because. Catwoman's whip ensnares my left leg making me fall to the ground hitting my head hard on the marble floor..

"Sorry Hun" she says as she runs by me " mommy's had her eye on this baby for a long time"

She scoops up the Jewel and begins to exit the Room through a door way when suddenly she is thrown violently back through the door way and she crashes into the wall next to me. Her body leaves a crater in the wall behind her. I shake away the fog from my brain. See a large man with mountains of muscles enter ther room. he is wearing black jeans, Black combat boots a tattered leather jacket. But what I can't take my eyes off of is the mans face. He is wearing a black and red lucha dore mask. The red eyes on the mask look like the eyes of Satan himself. As he gets closer to us I can see he has tubes coming out of a large tank on his back, they glow green and connect to his head. The whole thing looks rather painful The man Completely ignores me and grabs Catwoman by her arm lifting her a full three feet off the ground.

" The rock senorita pussycat!" bellowed the man with a thick Spanish accent

"Come on bane not even a hello?" said Catwoman in a wheezy voice. that hit had taken a lot out of her

"No Games Cat!" said Bane "Give me the stone and I'll spare your life" he squeezed her arms and I heard a sickening snap of bones under to much pressure

Bane drew his Hand back and balled up his fist to strike Catwoman. When a group of security guards brake into the room and rain a storm of bullets into the room. Bane Drops Catwoman and begins to charge the guards. He looks like a wild animal the green liquid in the tubes makes his vains glow lime green as well. Bane grabs on one the men and breaks his leg. and slams the man into another group of guards. he begins pummeling the men. the floor around them is stained red. i can't look away I'm frozen looking at the carnage.Bane looks back in our direction.

"Not so fast senorita Gato" he says

I look to my left where catwoman was a see she is gone. She is limping with the bag containing the diamond over her shoulder. She is trying to get through the doorway and make a escape. Bane is not going to let that happen. He quickly has Catwoman once again in his grasp. when he pick her up by her throat she drops the bag. and it rolls behind bane only a few feet from me.

"Time to die pussycat" he says as he begins to squeeze her neck. I grab the bag while he is occupied with is blood lust.

I can't leave Catwoman to die though people in our line of work have short lives but I can't let hers end at the hands of this freak. I pick up my saber-tooth scrapper and throw it at the tube connecting the tank and the base of his skull. The green liquid flows all over the ground making a pudding of lime queen slime all over the marble floor. Bane is screaming like a wounded boar he turns and glars at me he is significantly slower. which gives me enough time to brace myself for his attack.Bane's punch knocks me on the ground and I slide across the floor.

"I was going to let you live little one you posed no threat to me" he said in a weakened rage "but now you will die just like the cat"

Bane is walking towards me. I quickly compose myself get off the ground and get into a fighting stance. My father taught myself and my brother how to fight. he said it was a necessity if we where going to be living in gotham. He raised us not to be anyones victims.

"lets see what you got" I said "I'm not worried since the WWE is fake"

This made him mad just like I wanted it to, a angry opponent is a sloppy one. He charges at me head first and I move out of the, making him smash into the stone wall behind me. he is in a daze but by the time he pulled himself out of the wall I was already in front of the glass wall that looked out into the city. I could see the building I was on through this window. 

" Come get me bro." I taunted "Without all that goo i your system your kinda slow"

Bane roared and charged again like a bull charging a matador. I dived out of the way again and Bane crashed through the glass. I could hear his screams then a loud crash, I looked out of the hole and saw that. Bane was writhing in pain on a crushed car. I can hear police sirens again this time coming in my direction. I still have the bag so tonight is a success. I grapple out of the window and think back on the night that just transpired. I defeated Bane, saved Catwomans life and stolen Pandora's Eye. minus the cuts and bruises tonight was win. 

Once home i crept into my window took off my stealth suit and sat on my bed. I grabed the bag I took from Catwoman and unzipped it The bag reminded me alot of my own loot bag just a bit girly for my taste. I reached inside and found nothing but rubble from the wall in the Jewelry store. She tricked me after all that I'm holding nothing but a bag of rocks and not the shiny kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failure of his last mission to acquire The Eye of Pandora Victor must hit the street to find a new job.

Victor, Victor!" my mom screams from the other side of the door. The banging sound waking me up from my sound sleep is jarring. I sit up in my bed and feel my body cry out in pain. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. My ribs ache and arms hurt, for a moment I think I'm going to pass out. I've been in fights before but this is a new kind of pain. I went head to head with that titan and now I'm really feeling it.

"Victor!" she yells again I can tell shes getting annoyed. she twists the doorknob but I locked it last night before I left. Mom blames it on regular teenaged angst, she thinks need my space but in reality I don't want her coming in here while I'm gone. I would like to think my mom respects my privacy but I'd rather be safe then sorry. If she came in here while I was out on one of my jobs she'd freak out. I don't need her doing that, she deals with enough already.

"Mom I'm up, I'm up" I manage to say convincingly, I walk to the door and open it to see her standing there in her pink dress and white apron with frills at the bottom, She works as a waitress in the city. I hate the long hours but we don't have too many options theses day.

"oh my god honey" she says with alarm"what happen to your face"

she touches the side on my face and I suck in air through my teeth as she makes contact with my raw flesh.

"I got mugged on my way home from Amanda's last night" I lie " it's not too bad mom"

"why didn't you tell me" she asks "do you need to go to the hospital?"

I smile, my mother would do anything for us. She divides her time worrying for me, my brother and the bills I don't like to add to her list of worries.

"it's fine mom" I tell her "just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing that I can't manage"

"Honey, I wish you would have told me" she says "This damn city just isn't safe anymore"

"it's alright mom" I say "I'll survive , you should be leaving soon I'll get Patrick ready for school you don't won't to miss your bus.

"You're right" she says "we will talk about this more when I get back"

my mom kisses my forehead and leaves the apartment. I go to the bathroom to look at my face. My amber skin is blue and purple. On my right cheek is a medium size bruise and my eye is swollen. I can barely see my green eye in the mirror. My slim body has scrapes and scratches all over it. But It looks worst then it feels.I'll heal and be back to being the gorgeous Japanese stud I am in no time.  I brush my teeth and get in the shower. the warm water feels great on my sore body. I never been in a fight like that before and I hope I never will again. I think back to the fight. what was in those tubes filling that guy with strength? how did catwoman get into the building without using the air ducts? and what could she have used to disarm the floor sensors? 

After I get dressed it walk to the kitchen. My little brother Patrick is in there eating cereal. he's 11 but Mom still treats us like kids Patrick is totally capable of taking care of himself in the morning but it keeps my mom happy to think I make him breakfast since she can't.

"You need to figure out a new plan" he says looking at me and not the back of the of frooty O's " Mom thinks your on drugs"

"Well good morning to you too Pat" I say grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. "I've got mom under control, don't worry about it" 

Pat thinks he knows whats best for everyone. He's young but he has a old soul. Patrick is like my father that way. He thinks he is right about everything the only difference is when my dad did it because he knew a lot. Patrick just assumes that he knows a lot.

 My father taught me how to live in this city, he taught me how to fight for the people who couldn't. Always stand up for the little guy he'd say. My dad taught me that any man could be great he just had to work hard for greatness. And when you finally do make it to the top never forget about the little guy. The problem with Gotham is that the rich have not only forgotten about the little guy they cripple him too. The  lavish parties they hold for charities and hardly give anything to the people they are claiming to help. They are the owners of factories that make billions of dollars but pay the less then enough to live on. I read somewhere that 99% of the worlds wealth is held by 1% of the population. The decadence in Gotham is appalling thats why I feel like stealing from theses guys isn't wrong, they forgot about the little guy.

  "She thinks your 'A teen at risk'. I found a book she was reading". Pat said in a matter a fact tone. All Patrick knows is I go out often to hangout with friends, so he covers for me all the time.

Patrick tilted the bowl up to his mouth and drank the milk. some of it spilling on his chin.

"I'll keep that in mind" I say to him filling my glass with OJ. "Anything else been going on I should know?"

" yeah the we got a letter from Wayne Energy it's in the red envelope on the table in the living room." 

"I'll take care of it tomorrow I get my check from Mr Tajo then." Another lie. "I'll  do it after school" Mom and Patrick think I work at a little shop in the financial district called Mr Tajo's  as a delivery boy. I did for about a week but the money was no where near enough so I had to change careers. Since they think my job is delivering food they never come to my job because they know i won't be there.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I see I have a message. It's from Amanda I open my  2004 flip phone and see here message. _it reads_

_"Amanda's here I gotta go." I tell Pat "don't be late to school_

_"I'm never late" he says "you're the who's late all the time" he says as I'm leaving._

_****************************_

_"You're shitting me" says Amanda as we are stuck at a red light. her rush red Toyota is stopped behind a big truck that is cloging the air with it's fumes."You fought tthe Catwoman?, That's amazing"_

_"I didn't fight her I was toppled over by her. I think she has tech thats better then ours" I say looking out the window at the city. Gotham is beautiful on the surface all the old stone building that make up the city give this place a sense of history here. Unlike any other city in the country including Key West or Metropolis._

_Amanda laughs "I don't doubt that she is a professional unlike us"_

_The light turns green but because of all the cars in front of us we don't make this light. I hate traffic I'd rather travel by rooftop. No traffic to wait in up there. But you can't do what you wan't all the time. So here we sit in the morning gridlock._

_"We should have taken the subway" I say looking at the cars in front of us. "Tomorrow we are taking the subway"_

_"Not on your life I love driving Sandy" she says as she pats the cars steering wheel "I could never leave her at the house"_

_I laugh Amanda has been my friend for the longest. She always puts a smile on my face with her goofy personality. She can geek out sometimes about tech stuff but I still love her. She is the only person who I don't feel like I need to lie to protect. Amanda Is my confidante and partner in crime. When I first floated the idea about stealing she was hesitant at first but came around and she helped make my suit. Amanda told me that I needed proper threads if I was going to be starting a life of crime in a city full of caped maniacs. That was nearly two years ago_

_"Take this next left" I tell her pointing up the busy street._

_"why that's 7th street that will take us to parkway" she says looking confused but turning the car onto 7th street_

_The sun is beaming down on this street. The building here are shorter so the road is flooded with the golden light. The sun is too bright my eyes can't take the assault of UV rays I start looking in my bag for my Ray Ban sunglasses I bought with the money left over from my last job._

_"we're skipping 1st period" I say still rummaging through the papers and books in my black and white book bag._

_"Okay I'm down with that, lets grab something to eat" she says "I'm not missing much in chemistry anyway"_

_I find my pair of Ray Bans in their hard cover case at the bottom of my bag. I place them on and look at Amanda through the tinted lenses "We're not going for a bite to eat Amanda, We're going to find a new job"_

_7th street runs the length  of nearly the entire city there is 7th north which is filled with luxury brown stones. The kind of homes that house families that have a mother and a father with good jobs that pay very well.Children that have evrything they could ever want. I've been in homes like that the parents usually thought I was a bad inflentes on their children and the kids would stay my friend for a while but it would always fade. The further south you went on 7th street the worst the neighborhood got. the brownstones turned to government housing and liquor stores . The families here where more like the ones I live with filled with addict parents or parents that could barley pay the bills._

_On this side of 7th street was a hole in the ground pawn shop called Goats Head. The Goats head is owned by Jason Hernandez. He is a master con man, I met him when I pick pocketed him at a bar when I was 15. Jason caught me outside and stopped me from making my escape. Je told me I was good but need to be more careful. He said he could get me more jobs then stealing wallets ever could. Running the Goats Head he is privy to alot of information. Unlike most pawn shops Jason buys secrets and in Gotham the city has secretes infused into it's soil and for Jason business is booming._

_Jason tells me about Jobs and I do them and for the most part our partnership has been great. We have had our ups and downs but what good couple hasn't. Pandora's Eye is the first job that I ever messed up. I don't think that Jason should be too upset. I cut him in for a percentage so I've been helping him get rich for the last two years her can't be too mad I'm hoping._

_We pull in front of a grey building with big barred windows. the place looks like a mini fortress. Its was solid and protected from the dangers of it's surroundings. "Is this the place?" Amanda asks me looking at the building "why Is it called the Goats Head?"_

_"Yeah this is it" I say looking at the Goats Head. I turn my attention to Amanda "You should stay here, I don't want him knowing who I work with"_

_Amanda shakes her head in agreement. anyd I get out of the car and walk into the building. the place is filled with the treasures of desprate people. Some of the stuff is really nice, I pick up a guitar and strum the strings. Its a bit out of tune but it's a good instrument. This thing was probably someones prized possession at one point, maybe a aspiring musician who fell on hard times and had to sell the best thing he owned. I hate pawn shops they hold to many bad memories. We had to start pawning some of our things to pay the bills. My mother sold her gold earrings my grandmother gave her when she was a teenager. We needed the money for groceries. My Mom sold nearly all of her jewelry in those days. The only thing I know for sure she still has is her engagement ring my father gave her._

_I look at the woman that Is standing at the checkout counter she had shoulder leghth blond hair that is mess on top of her head. The closer I get I see she looks close to my age she is attractive. she is wearing a white tank top and jeans that fit her hips just righr. She fidgets. looking at the doorway that leads to the back of the store. Jason walks out of the door way with a ring in his hand._

_'I'm not buying It" he says throwing the ring on the counter "It's a fake"_

_"It's not fake man I got from a ex he paid top dollar for it" said the girl snatching the ring from the counter_

_"I'll give you 10 bucks for it" says Jason " I've got a littile collection of costume jewelry I can sell it for a few dollars"_

_"No" she demands " I'm not giving it up for anything less then a few hundred" her face is getting flushed red._

_"take it or leave it" Jason says_

_"srcew you Jason" she says "I'm never coming back here your a cheat!" she turns to leave and bumps into me. I can smell hr purfume of her. It smells like lavender._

_"excuse me" she says "get out while you car this guy will rip you off"_

_"Don't harass my clients" jason yells.   " Get out Holly"_

_The girl slams the door and flips Jason the finger as she passes the glass window. she's furious. I turn my attention to Jason. He's covered I'm a little later of sweat. And hes breathing hard. Jason is only in his mid 30's but I guess working a job like this can age a man. his jet black hair is starting to turn grey at the temples. He has his on a green shirt that's unbuttoned and I can see the his salt and pepper chest hair peeking out of the top. "Jason How's it going?" I say trying to seem less nervous then I really am._

_"bad, Do you have it?" he asks looking at me with is piercing eyes_

_"that's the thing I had company" I say "and I got compromised"_

_"What company?" he asked still staring at me_

_"I kinda ran into Catwoman and a big muscle bound guy" I say "I fought for it but I was over powered"_

_"So the cat got my merchandise?" he says "this day is starting off great"_

_"I need another Job Jason." I tell him " I got bills to pay"_

_"And you had one. And let your reckless ruin it" Jason says "You are to young and you don't think thing through"_

_Jason is upset with me I can see it all over his face_

_Jason sighs "I was counting on that cash"_

_"so give me another job and you can have 25% of the profit"_

_"30%" he says and we have a deal_

_"26% I gotta eat, Jason" I say_

_Taking a moment to think about my offer "there is a shipment of Lamborghinis coming in tonight" he says "I got a guy that is looking for cars you get me one and we'll be square"_

_"consider it handled" I say_

_"I'll send you the information later today" he says_

_I'm out the door before he can change his mind hopefully I get back to school before the end of 2nd period. I've got enough on my plate without Gotham High administration on my plate too._

_**************************_

_We make it back to school and Amanda goes to her class And I go to mine. I have to get to my class before the bell I have Mr Collins geometry. For some reason Mr Collins has it out for me, He is a middle age man who is balding. He's the type of guy that was pick on all throughout High school and now that he is a adult he takes it out on the kids who remind him of his old high school self. I am his prime target he has had it out for me since freshmen year._

_I make it to class right before the bell and take my seat in the middle row right next to the window. I pull out my Book and Mr Collins starts writing o the board about the shapes of triangles. I am copying down the notes but my mind is occupied with other thoughts._

_"Can you answer number 12 for us Mr Chan?" Mr Collins asks pulling me back into reality._

_I look up startled and look back down at my book I wasn't paying attention. I open my mouth to speak but there is a knock at the door. Mr Drum the guidance counselor  comes in with a boy who is about the boy is medium height and has a red tee shirt and ripped jeans. he is carrying a book bag on one shoulder. Mr Drum walks over to Mr Collins and the two of them speak in whispered voices. The boy is still standing calmly in the door way with his hands in his pockets. Mr drum ushers him into the room then he leaves._

_"class we have a new student joing us" Mr Collins says "Go on introduce yourself" he says to the boy_

_"My Name is Dick Grayson" he says_

_The class errupts into talking and noise. Its not everyday we have a billionaires son in our class. Today just keeps getting more and more interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes at school and home rock Victor's world.

The news of Dick Grayson being a student at our school spreads like wildfire, his attendance is all anyone is taking about. Turns out Grayson isn't just in my math class. He's also in my science and history class. It's the same thing Everytime everyone wants to talk to him instantly, he becomes Mr popular. He seems reserved though. He has a sort of subtle confidence going on. But I can't tell if he's stuck up or shy. 

Kimbella Price hasn't stopped talking to him since he sat down in class. She's a very pretty girl, smart and funny too. It's no wonder she's one of the most popular girls in school. She's been like that all her life. Kimbella is beautiful to say the least. She's got the full lips of  a model and the light brown skin of hers is flawless. The way she does her make up makes her hazel eyes sparkle and the mane of brown curls falls down the center of her back. She's one of the only biracial kids in our grade. The only thing that keeps me from pursing her like the rest of the boys in our school is her personality. She's got a real mean streak. I wonder if it gets tiring being a text book example of a mean girl.

Kimbella used to pick on Amanda back in freshmen year. But now she's moving  on to other prey I guess. I asked Manda if she wanted me to intervene and she declined, she likes to deal with her own problems. It's one of the many reasons I love her. She's like me in the way she likes to solve her issues.

I can barely keep my attention on Mr Kane as he lectures us at the front of the classroom. I keep checking my phone to see of I've gotten a text about the next assignment from Jason. This class is my least favorite, Mr Kane drones on up there and I can barely keep my head up. I'm still so sore but i have to make it through the rest of the day if I want credit for the attendance. When I first started I missed a ton of school. I felt like it was better to work at night and sleep during the day. After about 2weeks the administration called my mom and we had a immediate intervention meeting. I was called into the office to find my mom, guidance counselor and the vice principal Mrs Anderson. I chalked it up to being depressed about my dad. Which wasn't lie but it wasn't the whole truth. 

"Today we're starting a project on unsung heroes of history" Said Mr Kane "And I've divided you all into pairs And since we have a new student I'm assigning Mr. Grayson to be partnered with Mr Chan."  

My ears perk up at the sound of my name.Mr Kane usually lets me work alone. I work best that way and he knows it. Mr Kane said the project is due at four weeks he's expecting a written essay and presentation along with an oral report. As if I don't have enough to worry about I get to pile on this stupid project. My phone still has no notifications. The bell rang and I head to the cafeteria.

The hall is filled with whispered conversation about Grayson. I over hear three different groups of people talking about it. Girls are talking about how cute he is and guys are discussing how they hope he tryout for different school teams. The guys only been here since this morning and I'm already suck of him.

The cafeteria is packed I scan the sea of students for Amanda. I see her at the corner table on her laptop. I walk over and take a seat across from her she's drinking a ice coffee and steady typing away.

"Did you hear?" Asked Amanda looking up from her computer. Her voice is thick with excitement. "DICK GRAYSON goes here now!"

" Don't remind me" I reply rolling my eyes. "Wayne throws money at problems like most rich guys, Guys like Wayne and Him don't see people like you and me." 

"The Wayne family is like a pillar of strength in this city." says Amanda "Bruce Wayne is one of the only people with money trying to help this community"

"I hope you're not referring to him building the most expensive timeout facility know to man." I fire back. " All those psychos The Batman put into Arkham break out. "

"Yeah but he can't do it all, and at least he's trying." She says to me sternly " You of all people should know people like Bruce Wayne are a rare find "

I know this is a futile argument. Amanda has the same view of Bruce as most people in this city. Bruce Wayne is a saint billionaire who holds charity events and pays to clean up the city after madmen attack it. I just don't trust it. Bruce Wayne does things a little too perfectly. People that show you all the wonderful things they do have to have a few dark skeletons in their closet waiting to pop out

" besides the things he does are at least trying to fix the problems and..." She begins. I can see her looking pass me. I turn to see her gaze has fallen on our new classmate Dick.

Grayson is looking for somewhere to sit and I can tell he's a little intimidated by the cliques on display. Everyone here has there own tribe so to speak and I can tell Dick doesn't belong to one yet. 

"Oh my god" Amanda Gasps. "He's even cuter in person!" 

I roll my eyes I can't handle all of the swooning over this guy. If I didn't know any better I'd say he had spiked our schools water with some kinda love potion. " he should sit with us." She suddenly says. 

I don't have time to disagree. And  disagreeing with her and is something that I know is pointless anyway. She's waving her hand in the air trying to flag him down. Dick sees her and starts walking our way  
He takes a seat right next to me.

"Thanks I was beginning to worry there." He says smiling "I'm not the best with social stuff like this."  
"Don't. Worry about it. First days are always tough." Says Amanda. 

"I'm Amanda and this is Victor." She says 

"We've met" I tell her explaining the encounter from earlier in the day.

"Yeah and we get to work together on that project" he said smiling " I was thinking we should get together after school today and try to decide who to do it on"

"Tonight's not good for me I have to be at work right after school" I say  
"maybe this weekend?"

"Yeah that works for me too. I can't really do anything at night because I have tutoring sessions" he says

"Really? What are you studying?" Asked Amanda "I used to tutor calculus, maybe I could help." 

"You wouldn't mind? That be awesome" he said "it sucks being cooped up with people twice my age all the time"

"No problem at all Victor and I always get together after school  your welcome to join" she says 

I shoot her a look from across the table. We do get together after school but we don't study we both just kinda just hangout. I'm clearly being used so she can get closer to this guy. I'm not going to blow her bubble here but I can feel her treating me like a puppet.    Amanda does a lot for me so the least I can do is keep my cool. 

"Great so let's all get together Saturday then at my house" Dick says

"We'll be there with bells on" I say 

*********  
Once I get home I throw my bag down and take a seat on the couch. I turn the television on and change it to the news. There's always something going on in Gotham and I like to know about it.  I used to watch the news with my father everyday after school when I was a kid. Even though he's gone now it still makes me feel close to him. I'm still sore but my body doesn't ache like it did this morning. The sharpness of the pain has dulled over the day but I'm still stiff. 

I like the time I have after school. Mom's not home and neither is Pat. I have the whole place to myself and can unwind. I love them both with all my heart but it feels good to be alone. I need this time to decompress from today. I can collect my thoughts and get a game plan for tonight. 

I walk over to the kitchen and I start making a lasagna for dinner. I like to have something ready for Pat and Mom when they get home. I chop some veggies and get the sauce simmering. I stumbled across this recipe on the internet a while back. Browsing the net for different dinner ideas is something I do regularly. I don't like eating the same thing over and over so I get different meals for several different sites. This one is pretty simple and doesn't take too much time. Plus I already have the recipe memorized. I put the lasagna in the oven and start down the hallway to my room. 

Once I'm in my room I take off my shirt and toss it on the floor. I look  my lean frame in the mirror for a second. I have bruises covering my torso the black spots make me look like some kind of asain Dalmatian. all the physical activity these days have given. A good bit of muscle mass and kept me toned. I grab my suit slfrom it's hiding place and get several of my tools ready for tonight. Planing ahead makes the job go by smoother. After last night I'd rather be overly prepared then under. I never usually run into bigger players like that on my jobs and I'd like to keep it that way. Any sign usually of company I get out of there. I like to avoid situations like the one last night as much as possible.  Going toe to toe with that monster last night could have killed me and being dead would really cramp my style. I can hear the front door open so I quickly put away a of my stuff and exit my room.

I barely get my stuff hidden before Patrick opens my door and walks in.  
" Smells good in here what are you making?" He says

"Don't you knock anymore?" I say. I don't even try to mask the irritation in my voice. "I could have been naked" 

" What happened to you!?" He says. Pointing at all the bruises all over me. 

" I was mugged" I tell him. "I'm making dinner now."  Walking to my shirt on the floor. I slid it over my head and exit the room down the hallway. 

"Jeez. Did you call the police?" He asked. "Does mom know?" 

I take the dish out of the oven and place it on the stove. The corners are a little overdone but it's not ruined. I take my oven mitts off and put them back in the drawer.

"Yeah she knows" I say leaning against the counter. " I have to step out tonight, if mom gets home before me tell her to text me"

"No problem I can do that" Pat says. 

" Thanks you're a lifesaver" I say tussling his black hair. "How was school?"

"It was great today we learned about carbon footprints" he says "and we are gonna go to the Botanical gardens next month."

"That's awesome dude, I loved it when I went" I reply. Pat pulls up a stool to our kitchen counter. I cut a slice of lasagna and sit it in front of him. Patrick looks at the food for a second and starts inhaling his meal. "Slow down buddy pace yourself I'm not gonna take it from ya".

Pat laughs and continues shoveling down there food. My phone buzzes to life and it's a text telling me where to go tonight the job is a 9pm near Gotham harbor. "I'll be home soon don't forget to do your homework and don't forget what I told you, I'll be home soon. Pat shakes his head in agreement. I have enough time to go to my room and pack up my equipment and suit. I'm gonna have to take a train over to the harbor so I need to leave now.   
**********  
I'm sitting in the windowsill of a factory warehouse. The docks bellow and busy with different crews moving shipment off the freight ships. It's like a beehive everyone is working different jobs to reach the same goals. I didn't know they shipped cars though that seems like a hassle but what do I know about the efficiency of moving exotic vehicles. The workers are using a crane to remove the boxes off the ship then a different group opens the box and then another guy goes in and drives the car onto a truck that has 5 different cars on its flatbed. Once the truss loaded up it drives off to the dealership I'm Guessing. 

Lamborghini are a luxurious machines. And there's babies are brand spanking new and ripe for the taking I just need to find my in and pounce. I'm itching to get this done and get back home but I can't say I'm not looking forward to hearing that baby purr. When else am I gonna get a chance to drive a Italian car like this. The incurrence on one of those would cost more then my rent. 

The guys driving them out of the boxes have the keys already so I'll have to strike there. I have my electric batons tonight. They have enough of a current to drop a grown man but not cause any long lasting issues. And that tether together if you connect ends making electric nunchucks. The connection was my idea. I like to be close to my roots so I know a few forms of combat with different Japanese weapons. nunchucks have always been my favorite.

I see a guy in his late 20s tall slim build with ratty black hair. He's got earbuds in and he's swaying to the music. A distracted boy is the best prey. He goes to a woman that has been handing out the keys to the Lamborghinis. She gives him the keys and I start making my way down from the ledge. I slink down and stick to the shadows. I hide behind the crate with the car in it and wait till Mr Dance floor in in the box I follow behind him with the electric baton in my grip. He reaches for the car handle and I strike. sending the volts through his body and guiding him to the floor. I take the keys from him and get it and start the car and hit the gas. 

The metallic blue Lamborghini thrusts out of the crate and barrels onto the dock. The workings screaming is barely heard over the engine. I throw it in reverse and voom toward the exit. The gates are close but with a push of my universal remote they open. I'm burning rubber down the streets of Gotham in no time. I quickly turn down a alley and get out of the care my heart is racing and adrenal is flowing. I pop the hood and place a scrambler on the top of it. If the device works it will stop the car from emitting a GPS signal that the police can track 

I close the hood and bring my new toy back to life. I turn down the alley again and head towards the drop point. I reach the isolated lot we agreed on and get out of the car. This place is too quiet nothing is here except for closed shops and empty lots. This is under the old Gotham free way exit. No one comes here except for homeless and unsavory characters like myself.

"You made it." Says Jason stepping out of the shadows "I can't believe it" 

"Yeah it was a little easier then I expect I say tossing him the keys "security was non existent for such a expensive shipment" 

"That's because Falcone thinks he's untouchable" he says with a smirk "It's time there was a new king in this concrete jungle"

My heart sinks with the mention of Falcone he's the biggest most ruthless gangster in the city no with half a brain would look at the guy wrong let alone steal from him. Jason whistles and a huge 18wheeler lights up. I didn't notice it or the driver when I got here. the doors to the trailer open and a man runs out taking the keys from Jason. He starts the car and begins loading it into the truck. 

"Ummm my money J?" I say and he tosses a duffle bag at my feet and I unzip it. It's a lot lighter than expected. "Where's the rest of it?" 

"I had to deduct what you lost on our last job be happy your getting this" he says walking away from me to the cab of the truck."it's the price of business" he says getting in to the truck. the cargo doors to the truck close sealing the Lamborghini inside. The truck breath's fumes into the air and drives off leaving me empty handed and pissed off.

"Oh Jason" I say to myself. "This would have been so much better if you just delivered what we agreed on" I press the button reactivating the cars gps. looks like J is gonna have some company at the shop this evening. It's a shame I really liked him. He was kinda endearing in a scumbag sorta way. But he clearly has a death wish


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Dick find some common ground

I heard through the grapevine that Jason's operation was stormed by GCPDs finest. Being the owner of a chop shop Jason is looking at serious time. I'm not losing sleep about getting him caught up, he was playing with fire by stealing from Carmine Falcone. And to make matters worse he didn't even clue me in on the most dangerous part of his little scheme. I walked away with enough to help with rent for the next few months with a little left over to spare. After Amanda gets her cut I decide to spend the rest on myself. I love shopping and I deserve to treat myself for a change. 

The mall isn't too crowded this weekend. I'm able to hit a few stores while I'm waiting for Amanda. She loves shopping almost as much as I do and she's great about finding bargains. I walk into a sunglass store while I'm waiting for her to arrive. Sunglasses have always been a weakness of mine, they're stylish and can hide my gaze. Whether it's checking out a mark or someone sexy I like the mystery of it all. I let the salesgirl talk me into a pair of aviator sunglasses. I like the old school feel and I'm thinking that they would make a nice accent piece to a outfit I have at home. I'm trying to make more of a effort to get out of the house and live more so I need more. Life can't be all rooftops and fist fights.

I sit by the fountain and wait for Amanda. She should be here by now she lives closer to the mall then me and she never wants to miss a opportunity to swipe her parents plastic. I pull out my phone to text her and I see her scanning the food court for me.she's brought Dick with her. I flag them down and a grin spreads across her face. 

"I told you he'd start without us" said Amanda "but you just had to have your frozen yogurt" 

"I wanted a little snack" says Dick with a strug "Alfred didn't make lunch before I left"

"You poor thing" I say with a pout "god forbid you miss your afternoon snack" 

"Lunch is a cornerstone of daily caloric intake buddy" he fires back "I wanna maintain this muscle" Grayson flexes his biceps and I can almost see the drool coming off of Amanda's chin. This guy is such a joke. His arrogance is a acquired taste I guess. He's kinda latched on to the dynamic duo that Amanda and I have. He's stepped on my toes more then a few times and I'm beginning to get annoyed. I'd hoped he'd move on to another group but the past two weeks he's been with us. My mother always says never feed strays then you never get rid of them.

"Boys easy now. I don't want to have to separate you" Amanda says "now let's go I wanna get something for tonight" Amanda grabs both our hands and starts toward Platform X. A store where teens shop to get the cheap version of chic clothes. It's not out right knock offs but it does blur the lines of authenticity.

"What's tonight?" I ask walking through the aisles of shimmering fabrics.

"There's a new teen club in uptown" says Dick "and I got invited to the grand opening all VIP access" he picks up a faux leather jacket and holds it up to himself.

"And he is inviting us to accompany him" Amanda says picking up a sequence dress. "What do you think about this?"

The dress looks very bold the strapless silver dress comes down to right above the knee. It screams disco revival. All clothes do right now. With disco making a comeback all the new clothes look like our grandparents.  Everything under the sun is unoriginal I suppose. Everyone draws inspiration from everywhere. I can't say I'm oppose to the direction of fashion but I don't have to like it either. 

"I think it's stunning" says Grayson "but that's not hard for you I suppose"  

"It's not too much?" She asks looking at the dress pressed to her pale skin "Do you think it washes me out Victor?" 

"You know what I always say" I tell her

"Never jump on the first piece you see always keep looking" we say together we've been shopping buddies for a while and it shows.

"You're right, let's keep looking" she says with a smile "how's your mom doing?"

"She's good, I barely get to see her since she's been working doubles a lot this week." I say pawing at a stack of denim shirts. "She's always asking about you, she thinks of you as a daughter." 

Amanda and I have practically synced our thoughts. We've gotten to the point where she finishes my sentences for me sometimes. She's the only person who knows the real me and I'm extremely protective of our bond. The memories I've shared with her are priceless. When my father died she was the only person who was able to reach into the abyss and bring me back from my depression. Tougher than nails she is and she's the the most brilliant mind I've ever encountered. We hit several other stores after we're a few hundred dollars poorer we decide to call it quits. We all have a few different items to pick from for tonight. We decide to hit up a pizza place before we all head home to get ready. 

"So Victor, Amanda was telling me that you used to work at a dojo in city" says Grayson "what form of martial arts did you study?" 

I took a sip of my soda before I answered. It gives me time to think. I've never worked at any dojo and she knows that. I used to practice with my father but I never worked at a official dojo. It was my dad's dream to open one but we never had any money to make that happen.

"I studied all forms but my master was teaching me a style called the Zhang technique, it was a specialty of his" I say "it's a variation on the Crane technique."

" He doesn't have much time to do it anymore though" Amanda added "He helps his mom out now. With odds and ends"

"That's very noble" said Dick. "I'm in the middle of learning martial arts myself. Bruce says the extra circular will look good on my college application."

"That's true it will. I did it because it was a great stress reliever." I say "I miss it sometimes"

"Maybe we can be sparing partners then. I'd go easy on you" he says behind a wink. 

"Careful I might take you up on that offer." I say biting my pizza. "And I don't like beating up my friends"

"That's something I'd like to see" says Amanda taking a sip from her soda. 

"What's the Zhang technique?" says Grayson "I've never heard of that style"

"My master said he learned it from a convent of monks in a southeast corner of asain. The fellowship of monks studies the movements of the Crane's in the mountains. There grace and power was something the monks wanted to harness. A Monk by the name of Zhang developed a technique that harnessed the essence of the Crane and granted the most disciplined students and type of inner serenity that left them lighter then air" I told him. The story was one my father told me. He had said he ran into the convent during his travels before he and my mother met. He told me that the masters of the technique could float on air. He taught me a little of the style but nothing I ever mastered. I learned basic weapons defences but mostly nun chucks and sword play. 

"Maybe you could show me sometime" he says "I love some of the mythology of Asia." He seems genuine enough. But there is something about Grayson that doesn't sit well with me. He seems to always trip my Bullshit detector.

"Victor has stories for days I'm sure, His father used to always tell us about his travels when he was a young man" says Amanda "I remember the one about his run in with a band of smugglers in Saudi Arabia. That one was always my favorite"

"Saudi Smugglers? I'd like to meet this guy" Grayson laughed "He sounds like he's traveled more places then my father"

"That's gonna be impossible to set up" I tell him "My father died a while back"

The smile that had crept across Dicks face faded into a stern grimace. He didn't know about the accident. I can see for the first time a seriousness in his eyes. The dark grey pools that have only held arrogance before. Now are only filled with pain.

"I'm Sorry to hear that" says Grayson "how did it happen?" 

"Dick?!" Amanda says sharply slapping his head. "You don't have " 

"It's alright," I say a little annoyed. One step forward two steps back I think. "He died in the subway attack by the joker."  My stomach still feels like lead when I talk about it. Even after I've had time to deal with it.

"I lost my family to the madness of Gotham" Grayson says "It's a pain that never goes away you just make room for it" This person he's showing me now is vulnerable, raw and wearing a blanket of grief for a moment I see myself.

My phone buzzes and it's a text from Jasons number. I know I should ignore him. Common sense says I've got more then enough money for the time being. But finding a decent fence in this city is hard to come by. Before I can think about it more my fingers dance across my phone.

 

"Bruce is trying to open a new community center in your neighborhood" Grayson tells me "I can probably get you a job helping teach self defense classes." 

"I might be interested in that" I say to pacify him. When people find out of my father's untimely death I become a charity case. I hate it. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my family. I don't need someones pity to pay my bills.  I finish off my pizza and leave crust on the plate. I hate the crushes of pizza. There's no sauce no cheese it's not appealing to me. All the good parts are gone.

My phone lights up again and the message from Jason reads  _"It's getting late guys I'm gonna head home and get ready for tonight" I tell them "I'll meet you two later tonight."_


End file.
